


FML (fuck my life)

by ridgerr



Series: FML [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Боунз в академии, много дождей и мало зонтов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FML (fuck my life)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FML (fuck my life)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225322) by cards-slash. 



Первая часть цикла **"FML"** , приквел к ["В поисках дождя"](http://diary.ru/%7Eslash-tos/p86609927.htm) и ["Пустым полкам"](http://diary.ru/%7Eslash-tos/p86025929.htm)

 

Боунз пришел к выводу, что это к лучшему - быть не единственным нетанцующим ублюдком в комнате. Конечно, он не танцевал потому, что не хотел: танцы напоминали ему о Джоселин и последнее, чего он хотел, думать о ней. Джиму нравились танцы и девушки в длинных струящихся платьях. Он всегда крутился поблизости, флиртовал с ними и заглядывал в декольте, потому что смотреть было почти так же хорошо, как касаться. Впрочем, Джим и касался тоже. Каждый раз.  
\- Здорово, - бросил он вулканцу, который помогал ему подпирать стену.  
Приподнятая бровь и довольно насмешливое недоумение довольно-таки ясно показали, насколько бессмысленной была его попытка завязать беседу. Впрочем, ответное "привет" прозвучало достаточно вежливо.  
Боунз решил, что отказов на сегодня хватит, и ушел, пока его самолюбие не пострадало.  
  
\--  
  
Внезапно - охуеть как внезапно - выяснилось, что он не только проспал, а и прослушал прогноз погоды: на улице лило как из ведра. Он бежал по коридорам академии, промокший насквозь, дурацкая медицинская сумка била по бедру (стоило бы к ней привыкнуть и даже полюбить, сказали ему, потому что придется носить её, не снимая, всю оставшуюся жизнь), а когда завернул за угол, врезался в кого-то. Этот кто-то даже не сдвинулся с места, а сам Боунз грохнулся на задницу и даже не мог выругаться, потому что этим кем-то оказался вулканец, который оказался преподавателем. В довершение всего рядом с вулканцем стояла девушка, за которой все гонялся Джим, и открыто смеялась.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросила она его.  
Вулканец сосредоточенно отряхивал форму от дождевых капель и не пошевелился, чтобы помочь Боунзу подняться.  
\- Советую вам ходить медленнее, а также - одеваться в соответствие с погодой.  
Гребаный самодовольный ублюдок, подумал Боунз и едва успел прикусить язык: все-таки его превосходительство всезнайка был преподавателем. Когда они разошлись, он направился дальше по коридору, яростно бормоча себе под нос ругательства, и - разумеется - вызвал взрыв хохота у стайки проплывающих мимо курсанток в коротких юбках.  
  
\--  
  
Появление вулканца на вечеринке в парке можно было объяснить разве что вселенским заговором. На вулканца определенно надавили и убедили не приходить в форме, поэтому он сменил свою рубашку на что-то черное и без молнии. Кто-то расжег костер и принес расстроенную гитару. Вокруг бродила пара хиппи, которых никто не приглашал, но так как у них была при себе заначка наркотиков, им позволили остаться.  
Боунз курил сигареты, потому что их раздавали бесплатно и потому что сидеть с сердитым видом было просто глупо: так друзей не заведешь. По большей части он слушал идиотов, путающих в песнях слова, наслаждался теплым вечером и с нежностью вспоминал о доме, жарких и душных летних ночах и лодке на озере. Он захлопал вместе со всеми, когда хиппи начали какой-то безумный танец, и засвистел, когда девушки начали сбрасывать с себя одежду - он не имел ничего против грудей, ему нравились груди.  
Девушка, которая нравилась Джиму, танцевала вместе с хиппи. Она распустила волосы и подняла над головой руки, пока музыкант выбивал дух из несчастной гитары, и кто-то с барабаном бонго присоединился к ним.  
Вечер что надо. Боунз оглянулся на вулканца и обнаружил лишь пустое место. Он подумал, что да, ему, пожалуй, тоже пора.  
  
\--  
  
Ресторанчик "У Эдны" был небольшим семейным бизнесом, из тех, у которых почти нет шансов остаться на плаву в городе, построенном вокруг академии Звездного Флота для сексуально озабоченных подростков. Отличное место с красными клетчатыми скатертями, где все пахло бабушкиными духами и полиролью для мебели - все, за исключением еды. У них был мясной рулет, от которого текли слюни и урчало в животе. И кукурузные початки, за которые он бы отдал бы душу и зубы (конечно, есть без зубов кукурузные початки было бы куда сложнее).  
Внутри всегда было людно. Боунз приходил по вторникам с самой первой недели, когда заглянул сюда случайно, и для него придерживали столик у окна. Если случалось опаздывать, он делил столик с другим несчастным одиноким идиотом и все было в порядке - до того дня, когда сразу после принятого им решения пройтись пешком полил дождь, и Боунз пришел в ресторан насквозь промокшим, чтобы обнаружить на своем привычном месте вулканского ублюдка.  
Ему показалось, что вулканца позабавило его появление. Боунз заказал кофе и обычный набор блюд. Официантка принесла ему полотенце и сказала, что вернется с кофе очень-очень быстро.  
\- Вижу, вы не прислушались к моему совету, - сказал вулканец, без всякого выражения наблюдая, как Боунз вытирает волосы.  
\- Когда я вышел, было солнечно, - отозвался Боунз. И, поскольку любил знать, с кем спорит, спросил: - У тебя есть имя?  
\- Меня зовут Спок, - сообщил вулканец. Когда официантка вернулась, он попросил счет и ушел, не спросив имя Боунза. Ну и отлично. С его уходом Боунзу достался стол целиком, а не только его часть.  
И еда была вкусной.  
  
\--  
  
Оказалось, что у вулканца аллергия на грейпфруты. На обходе в субботу вечером он был шестым по счету и самым странным пациентом Боунза. Боунз знал, что у вулканцев кровь зеленая, и это объясняло зеленоватый цвет отеков. Конечно, вулканец ничего не чесал, потому что это было бы нелогично.  
Показания датчиков ничего не объясняли. Спок наблюдал, как Боунз трясет свой трикодер и наконец сказал:  
\- Доктор, если вы позволите мне взглянуть на результаты, я смогу точно определить, все ли в порядке.  
Зная, что это так, Боунз протянул ему прибор и не думал о Споке в тот момент ничего хорошего. Разве что что у него теплые руки - их пальцы встретились на небольшом экране трикодера.  
\- Ну?  
\- Мои показания в норме, - заверил его Спок.  
Так что Боунз вколол ему гипоспрей, чтобы снять кожное раздражение, и отправил домой. Если он и заглянул в тот день в учебник по вулканской физиологии, то только затем, чтобы подготовиться к пациентам-вулканцам в будущем.  
Твою мать - вулканцы были тактильными телепатами.  
  
\--  
  
Джим часто над ним смеялся; не зло, а так просто - ухмылка там, подмигивание здесь, довольный хлопок по плечу время от времени.  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так, - сказал он. Как всегда - не волнуйся. Этот рецепт работал только для золотых мальчиков-гениев. Остальным стоило волноваться или остаться ни с чем.  
Боунз волновался. Вот что он делал.  
Так что в следующий раз, встретив Спока в академии, он подошел к нему (волнуясь) и откашлялся.  
\- Профессор, - сказал он (и почувствовал себя идиотом), - я хочу извиниться за свои мысли, которые вы, наверное, слышали в тот раз.  
Бровь Спока поднялась, и он кивнул.  
\- В извинениях нет необходимости. Я привык к несдержанным человеческим мыслям.  
Самодовольный. Остроухий. Ублюдок.  
Боунз сжал зубы так сильно, что ощутил привкус крови, и кивнул, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.  
  
\--  
  
Где-то после четвертого сборища в парке Боунз устал от издевательств над гитарой. Он забрал её, настроил как надо и взял на себя обязанности постоянного менестреля. Он не пел, зато играл, а желающие петь всегда находились - молоденькие хорошенькие штучки, любящие быть в центре внимания, возрождать старые песни и вести толпу за собой. Иногда, когда все разбивались на парочки и ходили кругами, решая, куда им податься и где заняться сексом, Боунз позволял пальцам лениво скользить по струнам и в ночь лилась музыка без конца и начала.  
Так и было.  
В одну ни чем не примечательную субботу он вынырнул из своих мыслей, бездумно перетекающих в аккорды, и заметил сидящего в отдалении на камне и наблюдающего за ним Спока. Боунз кивнул ему, и Спок кивнул в ответ.  
  
\--  
  
\- Блядь, все, что мне сейчас надо - это минет, - заявил Джим после полуночи, когда запас чипсов подошел к концу, а подготовка только начиналась. Ну, или для Боунза только начиналась - Джим валялся на его кровати с кучей учебников скорее за компанию. Одарив Боунза озорной улыбкой, он посмотрел на него поверх книг.  
\- Не собираюсь тебе отсасывать, - сообщил Боунз, не отрываясь от учебника.  
\- Я отсосу тебе.  
Чистым безумием было даже смотреть на Джима. Его лицо оставалось совершенно спокойным, будто он ничего особенного и не предлагал: обычная сделка. Это Джим мог без проблем - не особо стесняясь, взять в рот и, едва закончив, тут же доставать тебя замечаниями о непарных носках, потом увязаться за какой-нибудь хорошенькой девицей в дурацкой форме Академии и между делом спасти мир.  
\- Ну разве что ты исключительно гетеро, - пробормотал Джим. - Тогда забудь.  
Нет, он не был ничем исключительным, разве что исключительно возбужденным.  
\- Я пытаюсь учиться.  
Проснувшись наутро в мечтах об отсасывающем ему Споке, Боунз обвинил в этом Джима и как бы нечаянно уронил ему на голову стопку учебников. Просто чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
\--  
  
Это Сан-Фран-блядь-циско, здесь не должно быть столько дождей. Боунз спрятался под навесом магазина свадебной одежды (можно подумать, кому-то в студгородке нужна свадебная одежда), сунул руки подмышки и стучал зубами, глядя на дождь - ну что за блядская погода.  
Спок прошел мимо него, направляясь черт-знает-куда, но остановился, обернулся и, искренне позабавленный, посмотрел на него из-под зонтика. Затем подошел ближе.  
\- Поразительно, - сказал он. - Сегодня вторник.  
\- Чего поразительного во вторниках? - отозвался Боунз. - Ты, наверное, обожаешь календари. - Оба они были в гражданской одежде и вдали от корпусов Академии. Здесь Боунз мог и поумничать.  
\- Вы неверно меня поняли, - просветил его Спок. - Мне известно, что вы регулярно обедаете в "У Эдны". Так как я направляюсь именно туда, я не вижу причин не разделить с вами зонт.  
Потому что ты, тупой человечишка, не смотришь прогноз погоды.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Боунз. В итоге он промочил только одного плечо, в "Эдне" оказалось достаточно свободных столиков, так что Спок мог сесть отдельно, так что Боунз сел отдельно и не думал об этом больше.  
  
\--  
  
Боунз ничем не мог объяснить свою дрожь в руках. Спок прошел мимо бара, мимо юных красоток на танцполе, тихо, целенаправленно развернулся на каблуках и застыл у стены - почти вплотную к ней, но не касаясь. Он убрал руки за спину, а Боунз, прислонившись к стене, потягивал шампанское комнатной температуры из высокого тощего бокала.  
В таких случаях ему всегда хотелось быть Джимом, чтобы придумать что-то действительно клевое и умное. Знать, как повернуть голову, как облизать губы и предложить всё без единого слова, одной только улыбкой. "Да, я оттрахаю тебя так, что завтра будет тяжело ходить", - говорила в таких случаях улыбочка Джима. Боунз не мог думать, волоски на руках стали дыбом и в горле пересохло. Когда он все же повернул голову, то обнаружил, что Спок молча его разглядывает.  
Ухура, хорошенькая девушка, которая нравилась Джиму, подкралась к Споку и после коротких уговоров утянула его за собой.  
Вот и хорошо. Отлично. Лучше не бывает. Замечательно.  
  
\--  
  
Костер больше походил на одинокую спичку, и никому не было до этого дела. Их окружала раскаленная, как ад, летняя ночь, все валялись полуголые, дымя сигаретами с травкой и потягивая спиртное из бутылок с длинным горлышком. В такую жару все блестело, покрываясь потом или конденсатом.  
Боунз тихо играл на гитаре, тонкий сладкий ручеек музыки как нельзя лучше подходил жалкому маленькому огню. Люди стали соединять руки, пока не образовали кольцо из идиотов, и Боунз решил, что они могут обойтись без саундтрека. Он прихватил бутылку и предоставил их самим себе.  
\- Доктор, - поймал его голос Спока.  
Боунзу больше не нужно было быть Джимом. Спок все сделал за него. Ему оставалось только кивнуть, соглашаясь на невысказанное предложение, и пойти вслед за Споком, как щенок.  
  
\--  
  
Боунз не спрашивал его о Ухуре. Спок вообще ни о ком его не спрашивал.  
\- Вы в первый раз вступаете в сексуальные отношения с мужчиной? - спросил Спок.  
\- Нет, - заверил его Боунз. - И я предпочел бы... - Как объяснить, чтобы Спок понял? Наверное, как-то формально. Принять пассивную роль, наверное. - Быть снизу, - в итоге сказал он. В конце концов, они оба знают, зачем сюда пришли, и нет причин не называть вещи своими именами.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Спок и больше особо не говорил. Они начали в спальне, потому что так было проще - комната Спока была слишком аккуратной, безликой и пустой. В ней словно не жили и уж точно не трахались. Простыни Спока холодили кожу, его рот был горячим, его тело было невероятно длинным и жестким. Его язык был длинным и зеленым, его руки были неуловимыми, постоянно двигались, скользя и касаясь, поглаживая и лаская, пока наконец его пальцы не оказались внутри - сначала два - и Боунз откинул голову на мягкие подушки.  
\- Выше, - простонал он. Мало направлений, стоило спросить Спока, были ли у него отношения с другими мужчинами... о да, именно здесь. Два пальца стали тремя, и он был хорошо оттрахан еще до того, как Спок вытащил пальцы и прижал колени Боунза к груди.  
\- Давай я, - сумел выдохнуть он после того, как Спок оказался глубоко внутри. В дальнейшем они общались без слов, движениями; он обхватил ногами тело Спока и подтянул еще ближе. Ему нравилось чувствовать Спока - как он двигался между ног и глубоко внутри, нравилось, как он целовался - каким мягким был его язык - и его вкус, как Спок не останавливался, просто продолжал и продолжал, выдыхая наконец... - о да, наконец.  
Спок собрался отодвинуться, прежде чем кончить - кто-то научил его этому, действительно хороший метод, легче потом отмыться - но Боунз сжал его ногами и удерживал, целуя Спока, пока его плечи не затряслись. Снова и снова, пока Спок не поймал его за руки, не прижал их к кровати и, кончив, не излился с протяжным стоном.  
  
\--  
  
В следующий раз, когда пошел дождь, Боунз сел на ступеньки и покачал головой, размышляя о своей гребаной удаче. Все умные люди взяли с собой зонтики и пончо. Они читали прогнозы погоды, эти умники.  
Боунз мог подождать, в планах у него не стояло ничего более увлекательного, чем эти ступеньки. Ничего лучшего, чем смотреть, как умные детишки выходят и идут себе по делам, пока наконец не встретил такого же идиота, как он.  
Как назло, Ухура остановилась под навесом и нахмурилась. Ей не о чем было переживать, потому что сзади шел Спок, а уж он никогда не забывал зонтик. Вулканец остановился между местом, где сидел Боунз, и местом, где стояла Ухура, и поочередно посмотрел на них. Можно было не сомневаться, кого он выберет; Боунз знал, что он выбирает.  
Хорошенькая девушка или глупый человек, которого я разок трахнул.  
\- Спасибо, Спок! - очень нежно сказала Ухура, оказавшись под одним зонтом со Споком, и показала ему, куда идти.  
Боунз подумал, что это охрененный итог, поднялся со ступенек и пошел под дождем прочь.


End file.
